ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
IF
If (イフ - Ifu) is a monster that appeared in the TV series Ultraman Max. It appeared in episode 15. Subtitle: Perfect Life Form (完全生命体 - Kanzenseimeitai) Stats & Traits Statistics 1st form *Height: 4 m *Weight: 32,000 tons. 2nd form *Height: 27 m *Weight: 35,000 tons 3rd form *Height: 31 m *Weight: 43,000 tons. Neo If *Height: 52 m *Weight: 46,000 tons. 5th form *Height: 54 m *Weight: 49,000 tons. Powers/Weapons *Adaptation: If's signature ability is to absorb what comes into contact with himself and reflect it back at its subject, whether it can be weapons or music. If struck by weapons, If can protrude weapons that resemble the original and fire back twice as powerfully, even the powers of an Ultraman. History Ultraman Max 1st Form If's original form resembled big, white, squishy, dome-like object. If was first discovered by DASH after it landed near a refinery. Despite it seeming harmless, it was still an object from space and DASH needed to get rid of it. It was dive bombed by Kaito and Mizuki in hopes of getting rid of it quickly. Shortly after Sean tried to put out the flames, If entered its 2nd form. 2nd form If's 2nd form resembles a rock-like object with protruding spikes that surround it. It can spit fire for its spikes. Shortly after Sean tried to destroy it, If entered its second form. It tried to return fire at Sean, but he counter acted by firing missiles at the monster. However this made If transform into its 3rd form 3rd form If's 3rd form carries over the texture of it 2nd form, but now has 4 legs and a deformed monstrous face. It can spit fire, lasers, and missiles from all over its back. After being struck by missiles, If protruded some gun-like attachments from its back, and sprouted legs and a head. Enraged, the monster fired an all-out assult on DASH in hopes if killing its attackers. DASH was ultimately forced to retreat due to If's superior replicative powers leaving If unstoppable. Kaito transformed into Ultraman Max to battle the monster and it seemed the Ultra had won once he used the Maximum Cannon to blow up the monster, but again If adapted and transformed into its 4th form. Neo If (4th form) Adapted from Ultraman Max's powers, Neo If possesses the rock texture and several blade-like appendages from all over its body. It's right arm has become a sword that can fire an even more powerful version of Ultraman Max's Maximum Cannon. Now adapted from the Ultra like the rest of his attackers, Neo If easily easily pummeled Ultraman Max in strength. Even creating its own variation of the Maximum Cannon and beating Max's original copy in a test of might. Clearly outmatched to the monster, Ultraman Max had no choice but to retreat as well. With no opposition and created by man's weapons, Neo If unleashed an assult on Japan, destroying several cities in its madness until finally it went to sleep, leaving death and destruction in its wake. As Neo If slept, the monster was approached by a blind orphan named Akko, who wanted to be a musician. Wishing to turn the monster kind, she played her flute for the monster, inadvertantly transforming Neo If into its 5th and final form. 5th form If's 5th and final form displays an array of musical instruments. Soothed and copying Akko's actions, Neo If because to protude several musical insturments from all over its body to join Akko as she contined to play her song. Ultimately, If transformed into a sentiant mass of music instead of a mindless creature of destruction. With the opporintunity, Ultraman Max took Akko and flew into space with her, luring If away from Earth and into space, where it would continue to play music endlessly. Trivia *If is one of the few kaiju to beat an ultra and live. *The song that Akko and If play is Étude No. 3 by Frédéric Chopin. *If's original named was going to be "Zero" Slideshow If 1.png|If's first form If 2.png|if"s second form If 3.png|If's third form Neo If 4.jpg|if's fourth form If 5.png|if's fifth form Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Template Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Former Villains